Omega Rugal (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860187 |altname = Omega Rugal |no = 8224 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 159 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 76, 78, 80, 82 |normal_distribute = 20, 25, 30, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 93 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 93 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 93 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A feared black market arms dealer and a formidable fighter. Rugal began the forbidden ritual in order to achieve his full resurrection in earnest. As he did so, the land beneath his feet began to warp, with earth turning into water and water to earth. Amazed, he wondered to himself if this was indeed the power of the gods. However, Rugals's power was gradually fading and he would soon be unable to continue the ritual. Frustrated at his weakened body, he opened the gate to call forth sacrifices. As the first of his victims tumbled through the gate, Rugal smiled. It was time to fulfill his mission in earnest. |summon = Remember, you will never win against a god such as I ever again. |fusion = Interesting. It seems you may prove useful to me yet. |evolution = Faster. Stronger. Soon, victory shall be mine. | hp_base = 5010 |atk_base = 2025 |def_base = 1725 |rec_base = 1750 | hp_lord = 7155 |atk_lord = 2890 |def_lord = 2465 |rec_lord = 2500 | hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Black Noah Genocide |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP of Dark types, 100% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk & considerably boost BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill per turn |bb = DM: Gigantic Pressure I |bbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 6~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Gigantic Pressure II |sbbdescription = Powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Dark barrier, greatly boosts BB Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 350% + 350% x HP / max base HP, 300% boost to BB Atk, 60% Def to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 3000 HP on barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Gigantic Pressure MAX |ubbdescription = Massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk, boosts OD gauge & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 20,000 HP on barrier, 35% boost to OD gauge |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1210 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Doppelganger |esitem = |esdescription = Reduces all elemental damage received, greatly boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & adds Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = 10% elemental damage reduction, 80% boost to Atk |evofrom = 860186 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |incorrectinfo = |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Omega Rugal2 }}